


Feedeth Among the Lilies

by dreamkist



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dissociation, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Symbolism, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: “I sat down under his shadow with great delight, and his fruit was sweet to my taste.”-Song of Solomon





	Feedeth Among the Lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



Hannibal brought fruit.

Will laid the apples down in the skillet while Hannibal cut the last persimmon. Will watched him place them in the center of the apples and turn the heat on. It was odd to have him in this kitchen.

They sat at the small table. Will noticed there was ivy growing across the window. Where did it come from? He imagined it enveloping the whole house until he was trapped inside it.

“Will, are you here?”

The words traveled to him slow and heavy. He met Hannibal’s eyes, looked down and took a bite, flavor blossomed bright.

**Author's Note:**

> [Apple and Persimmon Tarte Tatin](https://www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/apple-and-persimmon-tarte-tatin)


End file.
